


The One Where Steve and Danny Go On A Date (And Faith Is Not Happy About It)

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “You're sure this is okay?” Steve asked his partner, unease in his voice.
“Babe. I swear. This is fine. Everything is okay. There's nothing wrong with us taking a night off, to ourselves, to just enjoy each other.” Danny stressed once again.
“But she's never been without one or both of us before!” Steve exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked over Danny's shoulder at Faith who was sat happily in Kono's lap.





	The One Where Steve and Danny Go On A Date (And Faith Is Not Happy About It)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a bit late. I apologize for that. Its been a rough week and I haven't been in the right frame of mind to write. Sorry in advance if this isn't up to par with the rest of the series.

“You're sure this is okay?” Steve asked his partner, the unease evident in his voice.

“Babe. I swear. This is fine. Everything is okay. There's nothing wrong with us taking a night off, to ourselves, to just enjoy each other.” Danny stressed once again.

“But she's never been without one or both of us before!” Steve exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked over Danny's shoulder at Faith who was sat happily in Kono's lap.

“Steve. Please. We've been together for six months and we've yet to go on a date!” 

“We just went on a date two days ago, Danno!”

“A play date at the park where we spent the entire hour making sure Faith didn't eat any sand is not exactly the kind of date I'm talking about here, babe.”

Steve sighed. He hated it when Danny was right and of course he was right. Not that Steve would ever admit it aloud, but his partner was usually always right. It was a truth he'd take to his grave.

“Okay, fine. So maybe its not exactly the kind of date you're talking about but it still counts as a date.” Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nope. No. It does not. You, my beautiful Navy Seal, are going to put on your big boy pants, kiss your daughter goodnight and let me take you out to dinner. Alone. Just us. No kids. And maybe, if you're lucky, I might just let you cop a feel before the night is over.” Danny winked at Steve causing the other man's glare to waver.

“Awe, boss. Come on.” Kono groaned from behind them.

“I am not even remotely sorry, Kono,” Danny grinned.

“You make me sick, Danny. Go wine and dine your man and leave us girls to ourselves.” Kono said, grinning.

“Fine. Fine! I know when I'm fighting a losing battle. Okay, Kono, you've got our numbers, the number of the restaurant is by the fridge, along with the numbers to the fire department, the police station, the closest emergency room-” 

“Steve!” Kono exclaimed, interrupting Steve's rant. “You do realize that I know all of those numbers by heart, right?”

“You'll have to excuse Steven tonight. He's a bit on edge about leaving his little girl.” Danny teased.

“You can't blame me for being nervous.” Steve said firmly. “But fine. Let's go on this damn date.” Huffing, Steve turned and stomped out the door, only to quickly make his way back inside. “Sorry, sorry baby girl.” Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Faith's head. “Daddy will be back soon, okay? You be good for your auntie, yeah?”

Faith grinned and clapped her hands together in excitement. Steve smiled.

“See, boss, she's fine. Go and have fun. Don't worry about us.” Kono said, encouraging Steve out the door.

Looking back only once, Steve made his way outside. Danny counted it as a win.

“Okay, I know you know what you're doing but real quick? We started her on solid foods a few days ago so if she acts like she doesn't want it, I say for tonight, don't force her. Just give her a bottle and I can work with her on the baby foods again tomorrow.”

“I got this, Danny. Go. Have fun. Cop a feel yourself.” Kono winked at Danny, laughing when the older man crossed his fingers in obvious hope.

“Night, princess. Danno loves you.” Danny said as he pressed his own kiss to Faith's cheek. “Later, Kono.” He said as he made his way out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Its only been half an hour, Steve! I think Kono can handle a seven month old for a little more than that.” Danny groaned. “We haven't even ordered yet. Just, give it a bit before you start bombarding her with calls, okay?” Danny pleaded.

“I know she can handle Faith, Danny, I just.” Steve sighed. “I've never been away from her like this before. I'm nervous.” He admitted, dropping his gaze.

“Babe.” Danny said softly. “I am too.”

Steve snorted.

“No, Steven, I am. You think this is any easier for me?” Danny asked.

“You've been through this before. With Grace. I haven't. I don't know what to do with not having her with me.”

“And? So what if I've been through this before! Its different every time. Listen, I know Faith's not, she's not really mine, okay? I get that. She's your daughter and you have every right to be nervous and upset about leaving her alone for the first time. I just thought, I guess I thought you'd want to, I dunno, go on a date with me.” Danny let his own gaze drop from watching Steve.

“Danny.” Steve said, his voice softer than Danny could remember hearing unless Faith was involved. “Danny, please look at me.”

Danny cleared his throat, refusing to let anyone see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Danny, you know that's not how I feel, right? Faith is as much yours as she is mine. She's ours, Danno.” Steve said with as much conviction as he could. 

Danny nodded, subtly trying to wipe at the stray tear that had managed to escape.

“I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to come out with you. Of course, I want to be here. Danny, man. I want to be wherever you are, okay? I want to be with you all the time. Its been that way for almost seven years. Its just now, I want us to be together with Faith.”

“I want us to be together with Faith too,” Danny finally said. “We can leave, Steve, if that's what you want. Its fine with me.”

“Actually,” Steve said. “I think I'm gonna sit right here, order a nice juicy steak and enjoy an evening out with my gorgeous partner. That sound okay to you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Steve,” Danny chuckled. “That sounds okay to me.” When Danny finally looked up, he found himself suddenly breathless at the look of pure love on Steve's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Your dads are gonna owe me big, little keiki,” Kono said as she wiped another splatter of strained peas from her face. “So big.” She whispered as Faith continued to shriek in delight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“That was delicious,” Steve said as he pushed his plate back. “I don't think I've eaten this well in months!”

“You haven't, you giant dork.” Danny laughed. “You've been too busy living on take a way to take the time to cook us something this good.”

“Oh, I've been too busy too cook? I don't see you offering to make dinner for us either, dear,” Steve teased.

“After working all day? Yeah, that's not happening.” Danny chuckled. “This was good though, Steve. Nice. I'm glad you decided to come out with me.”

“I'm man enough to admit that you were right. We needed a bit of a break. Its been good, being out tonight, just the two of us.” Steve smiled at Danny. “Now, what I want to know is, how many times you've texted Kono since we've been sitting here?” Steve raised an eyebrow in question at the other man when Danny froze.

“E-excuse me?” Danny stuttered.

“Your phone is in your lap and I've seen you reach for it at least half a dozen times in the last hour. Now, I'm assuming you were texting Kono to check in on her and Faith? I only assume because,” Steve paused as he pulled his own phone out from under the table. “I've been doing the exact same thing.”

Danny's mouth dropped open in surprise before he quickly burst out laughing.

“I thought I was being sneaky!” Danny exclaimed, his eyes crinkling at the corners the harder he laughed.

“I probably wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been doing the same thing, Danno.” Steve chuckled. “Kono reply to any of your texts?”

“No.” Danny huffed.

“Should we be worried, you think?” Steve asked.

“Probably not. If something was wrong, I'm sure she would have called and not even bothered with texting.”

“I guess.” Steve sighed. “So.”

“So? What, Steven?” Danny asked, leaning forward.

“So, you wanna get out of here and go make outs in the car like a couple of teenagers before curfew?” Steve smirked at Danny when the other man immediately pushed back from the table and stood.

“That is the best idea you've had in months,” Danny said, reaching for Steve's hand and quickly pulling him to his feet.

Their laughter could be heard throughout the restaurant they made their way out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“No no no!” Faith screamed. “Da da da!”

“Please, Faith. Please. Okay, just lay down, yeah? And go to sleep. Then, when you wake up your daddies will be here and everything will be right with the world again!” Kono begged.

“No! Da!” Faith continued to scream from her spot in her crib. 

“Daddy will be home soon, little keiki, I promise!” Kono was close to screaming herself at this point.

“No no! Da da!” Faith insisted, her little hands balled into fists as her screams turned into cries.

“Oh no. No, baby. Please don't cry.” Kono pleaded, her eyes widening as Faith's unhappy screams turned into heartbreaking cries.

“No no. Da da.” Faith's bottom lip trembled and Kono felt her resolve break. Reaching into the crib she lifted Faith into her arms. “Okay, baby, okay. Let's go wait for your daddies, yeah?”

“Da.” Faith whimpered. “No.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“We're late, Steven,” Danny said against Steve's lips. “Kono's not gonna be happy with us.”

“She'll live.” Steve said as he leaned in to capture Danny's lips once again.

“Maybe so,” Danny chuckled. “But I'd much rather get your inside and horizontal, if that's okay with you.” 

“Yep. Yeah.” Steve said as he quickly pulled back. “I am more than okay with that.”

Danny laughed as Steve practically threw himself out of the car. Exiting the car himself, Danny made his way around the car towards Steve. Gripping the other mans hand, Danny held tight as they made their way up the walk to the front door.

“This was a good night, Danny, thank you.” Steve said sincerely. 

“Yeah, babe. It really was.”

“Maybe we can do this again sometime? Soon? Let's not wait another six months to go on a date, yeah?” Steve asked, leaning down to press his lips against Danny's in a chaste kiss.

“Same time next week?” Danny suggested.

“Its a date.” Steve replied.

“And that's all well and good but next time, call Chin.” Kono said as she stood in the doorway with a very awake Faith on her hip.

“Kono, what? Why is Faith still up? Its way past her bedtime!” Steve exclaimed as he took his daughter into his arms.

“Why? Because your daughter has done nothing but tell me no and scream for her da! I got tired of fighting with her about sleep so I just brought her back downstairs to wait for you. Its the only thing that kept her quiet.”

“Wait. She what?” Danny asked, eyes suddenly wide as he looked from Kono to Faith in Steve's arms. “She said what to you?”

“No. She kept saying no and asking for Steve. Demanding is probably a better way to describe it actually.” Kono trailed off, muttering.

Danny looked up at Steve, his eyes full of disbelief.

“And despite how I look,” Kono said, looking down at the now dried baby food covering her clothes. “She did actually eat fairly well for me.”

“She spoke to you?” Danny asked again.

“Yes. Danny. She's been telling me no and asking for Steve. Or da. I assume da is Steve. Is this who you wanted, keiki, your da? Kono asked, pointing to Steve.

“Da!” Faith squealed as she bounced in Steve's arms. “Da da!”

“Holy shit.” Steve whispered.

“Wait, has she not done this before?” Kono asked, her eyes now wide to match Danny's.

“No. At least, not that we've heard. She's been attempting to talk for a little while now but its been all baby gibberish. Of course she chooses tonight to say her first word!”

“Words actually. Don't forget. She's been telling me no all evening.”

“No.” Faith suddenly said, jerking in Steve's arms. “No no no!” She laughed as she reached for Danny. “No!”

“Am I no, Faith?” Danny asked confused. 

“No!” Faith said again, laughing as she hid her face in Danny's neck. “No.”

“Danno.” Steve said. “She's trying to say Danno!”

“And with that, I am going home. Enjoy your daughter, boys.” Kono smiled at both men as she made her way towards her car. Maybe she would babysit Faith again. Only if Steve asked nicely, of course.

Steve and Danny watched as Kono left, waving at her as she pulled out of the drive.

“So apparently, Steven, our daughter speaks now.”

“So it would seem.”

“Do you think we're ever not going to be surprised by something she does?” Danny asked.

“I dunno, Danno, you tell me. You've been through this before. Do Grace and Charlie ever cease to surprise you?”

“Those two surprise me more and more each time I see them.”

“Then there's your answer.” Steve said, an amused look on his face. “I do believe though that it is way past someone's bed time.” As if knowing she was being talked about, Faith yawned from her spot in Danny's arms.

“Think she can sleep with us tonight, babe?” Danny asked. “I kinda don't wanna let her go yet.”

“Yeah, Danny. Of course she can sleep with us.” Steve smiled at his partner and daughter.

Both men slept soundly that night with their daughter snuggled in-between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 should be up on Wednesday.


End file.
